


Híbrido

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Bad Steve Rogers, Hurt, M/M, Mpreg, Stony - Freeform, Wingfic, Wings, Wingverse, happy birthday steve rogers, some smut, youngtony
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: En un planeta hostil, Steve Rogers encontrará aquello que no sabía le hacía tanta falta.Un OS por el cumpleaños del Cap.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Híbrido

**Author's Note:**

> Como es ya costumbre, en este 4 de julio una historia sobre Steve Rogers con alas porque es bueno para el alma, espero que lo disfruten.

**HÍBRIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel/616/AU

_Pareja_ : Stony

_Derechos_ : a ser una minina.

_Advertencias_ : una historia algo oscura, un poco violenta. Wingverse. Definitivamente inspirada en Riddick y otras pelis del mismo tema. Con amor por el cumpleaños de Steve Rogers.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

_“Enséñame un héroe y te escribiré una tragedia.”_

Francis Scott Fitzgerald.

_En algún lugar de la galaxia…_

Los restos de la nave estaban a todo lo largo del trayecto dejado en su caída a ese planeta desértico, inhóspito que un sistema binario de estrellas iluminaba con tal fuerza que obligaba a cubrirse los ojos. Al menos los ojos de los seres normales, los humanos. Steve era diferente. Encaramado sobre una parte destruida de la nave en que viajaban, miró hacia la enorme zanja todavía humeando, olfateando los restos quemados de los cuerpos en hibernación. No habían sufrido, una misericordia que estuvieran inconscientes cuando cayeron. Una suerte para él. Su celda de contención había sido destruida justo antes de que chocaran contra el suelo caliente y rocoso de aquel mundo, permitiéndole volar, observando desde lo alto aquel desastre.

¿Qué los había golpeado? Imposible de saber, más con toda seguridad había sido algún asteroide fuera de su órbita, lo suficientemente grande para romper el casco de la nave y enviarlos a ese sistema solar como último recurso para la inteligencia artificial, que esperaba no hubiera podido enviar una señal. Al fin era libre y no pensaba volver a tener grilletes. Steve era un híbrido, como les llamaban, aunque en otros tiempos les llamaron Cazadores, cuando los crearon. Había nacido en una colonia pobre, Brooklyn 1942, donde todos morían antes de alcanzar la edad adulta por el aire tan sucio y la comida tan escasa. Los militares llegaron ofreciendo una oportunidad en un programa para crear seres humanos con mejores habilidades para la exploración espacial.

Steve bufó al recordarlo, sus cabellos rubios se mecieron al viento seco.

Había sido un ingenuo, claro, pero el hambre como las ganas de ser algo importante pudieron más, entregándose a esos científicos que modificaron su cuerpo adolescente en un hombre fuerte, alto con un par de alas que le protegían de las inclemencias del clima, entre otras bondades como sus sentidos amplificados o esa longevidad causada por la mutación en sus genes. Los Cazadores fueron buenos abriendo camino a las nuevas colonias en ese tramo de la galaxia que se comenzaba a explorar, pero fueron demasiado buenos y eso los puso en la mira de grupos políticos que vieron con malos ojos el nacimiento de tales seres humanos. Fueron exterminados por miedo, salvo Steve quien luchó siempre hasta terminar metido en un maldito bloque de hielo por décadas.

Como era natural en la historia de la humanidad, vinieron las guerras, se olvidaron de él en aquella prisión y al descongelarse por mero accidente, fue que se dedicó a ser un paria. Ya no le interesó más lo que políticos o científicos quisieran, pasando de un planeta a otro sembrando lentamente la fama de ser un asesino, ladrón y saboteador que nadie podía atrapar. SHIELD, la nueva organización de las Colonias, fue quien lo capturó, poniéndolo en esa nave rumbo a una colonia minera donde trabajaría hasta el final de sus días como pago por sus crímenes. Esa había sido la idea, pero una vez más, el destino no parecía estar de acuerdo, estaba de su lado.

Steve se volvió al escuchar un sonido, una respiración agitada. Nadie había sobrevivido según su inspección, agitó sus alas para ir a la parte delantera, ese bloque de la nave que fue la menos perjudicada. Quitó con una mano el techo, prestando atención de nuevo. Sí, había alguien. Cayó dentro, encogiendo sus alas al buscar entre los escombros la persona que hubiera sobrevivido de puro milagro semejante caída. Apostó a que estuviera atravesado por algún fierro o mutilado. Era imposible que hubiera salido ileso de semejante accidente sin tener alas como las suyas para salvarse del impacto. La persona estaba bajo unas puertas que hicieron una protección fortuita.

Quitó esas pesadas puertas, descubriendo a un joven de cabellos oscuros. Un joven adulto más bien. Traía el uniforme de la empresa minera. _A.Stark_. _Ingeniero de Terraformación y Vuelo_. ¿Cómo había llegado a la parte delantera de la nave desde las cápsulas de hibernación? Steve frunció su ceño, poniéndose en cuclillas para olfatearlo más de cerca. Tenía una cortada en la cabeza, nada serio. Una de sus manos sujetaba como si la vida le fuera en ello lo que parecía una manija de control. Abriendo esa mano, el rubio la tomó para mirarla de cerca, levantándose para compararla con la del tablero principal de comandos, encontrando un hueco faltante. Ese ingeniero había tratado de salvarlos, expulsando cargas y tratando de poner a salvo el bloque de hibernación. Pero solamente lo había ayudado a él, al que menos debían proteger.

—Vaya ironía —murmuró Steve, tirando la manija para volver a donde el ingeniero. Estaba inconsciente y seguramente tenía uno que otro hueso roto— ¿Qué haré contigo?

Si algo le habían enseñado esos años explorando planetas desconocidos, era que no se podía quedar en una nave destruida. Sus alas estaban en perfecto estado, cualquier herida o contusión se había curado gracias a su mutación. Cuento diferente era ese joven ingeniero. El rubio rodó sus ojos, gruñendo para sí mismo antes de levantarlo en brazos, saltando fuera para mirar alrededor. Necesitaba una zona alta, libre de posibles amenazas nativas. Sus ojos alcanzaron a ubicar en el horizonte lo que parecían árboles secos y lo suficientemente altos para quedarse ahí. Las alas se extendieron, largas, fuertes y empujándole hacia el cielo amarillento rumbo a su improvisada guarida con su carga inconsciente en brazos.

No eran árboles sino los restos óseos de una criatura que había sido enorme, más larga que la nave que se había estrellado. Eso era mala señal. Steve dejó al joven en un hueco de una costilla, protegido del fuerte calor y la luz de dos soles. Volvió a la nave por suministros, armas y medicamento rescatable además de agua. La poca que encontró. Marcó en el viejo hueso la posición de los soles para tener una referencia del movimiento de aquel sistema. Que fuese tan seco y caliente le decía que los días eran largos más que la noche, por lo menos. El joven se quejó con una ligera fiebre, sacando a Steve de sus meditaciones, rompiendo los paquetes de emergencia.

—Esto va a doler.

Una hora más tarde, el ingeniero dormía con un vendaje en la cabeza bajo los efectos de medicamentos inyectados y el torso envuelto en una férula. Steve se preguntó qué era el artefacto que llevaba incrustado en el pecho, primero creyó que en realidad era un androide, pero al curarle se dio cuenta que no. Lo único artificial en el joven era ese círculo aferrado a su esternón trabajando con un ronroneo apenas audible. Dejando a su involuntario salvador dormir bien oculto en aquel hueso, el rubio salió volando para inspeccionar el terreno alrededor. Para su sorpresa, encontró una base de exploración abandonada, ciento de metros más adelante, pasando unas altas colinas.

—¿Hola? —saludó a la nada, con sorna.

Por la cantidad de polvo que encontró sobre la base, los transportes y objetos abandonados a la intemperie, Steve dedujo que sus habitantes se habían marchado hacía bastantes años. Buscó indicios de alguna compañía, encontrando solamente un escudo de investigadores. Esos tontos que siempre creían que podían jugar a la granjita de hormigas por la galaxia sin peligro alguno. Olfateó de nuevo, no encontrando un aroma amenazador salvo lo oxidado de los metales. Pateó la puerta que cedió fácilmente, caminando dentro. Una exploración que le dejó claro dos cosas: que podía estar mejor dentro de aquella base maltrecha y que había algo en ese planeta sumamente peligroso.

Fueron los huesos roídos su mejor pista. Los exploradores habían terminado comidos por alguna criatura de ese planeta que entró por la fuerza. No encontró huellas más que cables rotos, columnas caídas y arañazos en las paredes. Garras. Había un área intacta, que parecía la de los laboratorios. Sus compuertas fueron las únicas que pusieron resistencia. Un lugar apestando a químicos. Steve logró encender las luces, todo aquel lugar usaba energía solar, que sobraba y por mucho. Mirando alrededor, entrecerró sus ojos al darse cuenta que esos científicos exploradores más que investigar las rocas y perforar el subsuelo, buscaban entender las formas de vida nativa para algo más. Esa base era más vieja de lo que pensaba.

—¿Así que fueron ustedes los que dieron la idea para crearnos a nosotros?

Sus alas golpearon los estantes y mesas, derribando sus contenidos con un rugido de rabia. El rubio se giró para salir, volando de vuelta hacia los restos óseos donde reposaba el ingeniero aun inconsciente. Revisó la posición de los soles, había tardado al menos dos horas inspeccionando la base hasta dar con las plantas solares y la máquina extractora de agua que aun funcionaba. Apenas si había cambio en la posición, haciendo que chasqueara la lengua, arqueando una ceja mientras se colocaba unos lentes que encontró entre tantos escombros para proteger sus sensibles ojos de tanta luz. Ese planeta apenas si se movía respecto a sus estrellas, si sus sospechas eran acertadas, no iba a tener una noche fresca.

—Bien, ingeniero, es hora de mudarnos.

Tomó en brazos al joven, llevándose en una maleta lo que había rescatado y volando de vuelta a la base con un vistazo alrededor buscando signo alguno de vida. Todo era roca y arena caliente. Dejó al ingeniero sobre una camilla en la sala de laboratorios, dedicándose a sellar todos los huecos abiertos por quien sabe qué cosa, asegurándose de que no tuvieran inquilinos indeseables escondidos bajo algún escombro, haciendo luego una barricada alrededor de la sala como protección. Después de tomar un poco de agua, Steve fue al almacén que para su buena suerte tenía armas, municiones y un poco de equipo de exploración que serviría de protección. Al regresar, se llevó la sorpresa de que su salvador estaba despierto, algo mareado, mirando alrededor.

—Hola —saludó, haciéndolo respingar al entrar sin hacer ruido.

—¿Qué…? —el ingeniero le miró por unos deliciosos segundos en que Steve disfrutó de su expresión estupefacta al ver sus alas— ¿Quién eres?

—¿No lo sabes?

—¿Tengo que saberlo?

El rubio arqueó una ceja, observándole con esos gafas de protección puestas.

—Deja las bromas para otra ocasión.

—No estoy bromeando —la sinceridad en el joven confundió a Steve— ¿Vives aquí? ¿Tú nos rescataste? ¿Cómo están los demás?

Las palabras detuvieron a Steve, dejando lo que había traído del almacén olvidado sobre la mesa para darse media vuelta.

—Los demás están muertos, solo tú sobreviviste. Tú y yo.

—No… —el ingeniero palideció, temblando ligeramente con un puño tirando de la sábana— No…

—Tu maniobra, aunque buena, era inviable para la velocidad con la que caímos.

—No pude salvarlos.

—¿Cómo fue que despertaste antes?

—Fue la computadora —explicó cabizbajo el joven, con voz temblorosa— Cambié mi cabina con la del capitán porque los seguros estaban algo flojos.

—Así que la computadora creyó que eras el capitán, te despertó y trataste de salvarnos desacoplando las partes de la nave de las que se pudieras prescindir.

—No sirvió… no pude…

—Como dije, era imposible. Lo que nos golpeó catapultó la nave contra este planeta demasiado rápido.

El ingeniero levantó su vista, frunciendo su ceño. Tenía sus ojos azules empañados por lágrimas, un detalle que se le hizo tierno a Steve.

—Dijiste que estabas en la nave, eso es imposible.

—¿Qué ganaría con mentir?

—¿Quién eres?

—Alguien que te salvó la vida, por cierto —Steve se cruzó de brazos, mirando fijamente al otro, si no tenía idea de que viajaba con ellos, entonces…— Creo que alguien olvidó mencionarles que llevaban una carga extra, es decir, yo.

—¿Por qué harían eso? Solo transportábamos colonos.

—Qué ingenuo.

—¿Qué rayos eres? ¿Por qué me salvaste?

—Me dicen híbrido, te salvé porque en un lugar tan hostil como este, me puedes servir para sobrevivir y quizá con algo de suerte, salir de aquí.

—No sé si la computadora lanzó la alerta, puede que nadie venga por nosotros.

—Hay una nave aquí, solo necesita reparación y combustible, de ese hay mucho en donde caímos. Supongo que sabes algo de motores.

Aquel ingeniero se quedó en silencio, tensando su cuello con una mirada de reproche a Steve, quien le sonrió, acercándose al joven.

—Vamos a hacer algo… ¿Stark?

—Anthony Stark.

—Anthony Stark, mi nombre es Steve Rogers, aunque en realidad me conocen por Nómada —los ojos abiertos en franco terror complacieron al rubio cuando lo reconoció al fin por ese nombre— Trabajamos juntos para largarnos de aquí y prometo no asesinarte. Quizá te deje en alguna colonia decente, no te doy mi palabra. Pero es eso o sufrir la suerte que este planeta tenga reservado para nosotros.

Sacudiendo sus alas en señal de advertencia, Steve esperó a que el ingeniero considerara sus opciones.

—Está bien —aceptó este, bajando su mirada con una mano sobre su pecho, protegiendo ese artefacto.

—Buen chico.

Lo dejó para que asimilara su situación, terminando de sellar los pasillos alrededor de la sala, poniendo barreras usando esos cajones pesados llenos de escombros y colocando trampas para alertarlos en caso de que sus oídos no captaran sonido alguno. Escuchó un débil llanto, Stark estaba llorando a su tripulación, casi siempre eran como una segunda familia al pasar tanto tiempo viajando en el espacio. Ya se le pasaría, sobre todo cuando tuviera hambre. Al empujar una mesa, el rubio encontró un hueso que no era humano, lo levantó para verlo mejor. Una garra. Del tamaño de su mano. Por la forma era una garra retráctil, así que el ser que tuviera algo así era bastante grande.

—Hora de la comida —canturreó al volver más tarde, con dos paquetes en cada mano.

Anthony Stark estaba tumbado en la camilla, de lado. Se giró lentamente para sentarse, aun estaba algo adolorido por su costilla rota, sus ojos rojizos algo hinchados por el llanto. Pero su aroma era más limpio, estaba sanando. El rubio le lanzó uno de los paquetes, sentándose cerca para comer el suyo. Esas barras y pastas que sabían tan mal pero que eran lo suficientemente nutritivas.

—¿Encontraste… algún cuerpo? ¿Allá?

—De haber algo, seguro está revuelto entre cables y metal.

Stark se quedó callado, pellizcando una barrita en color verde que pretendía ser una ensalada.

—¿Naciste así? ¿Con tus alas?

—No, un ingeniero genético me las puso cuando todavía no me salía barba.

—¿Dolió?

Esa pregunta hizo fruncir el ceño a Steve. —¿Qué importa?

—Los híbridos están prohibidos, acarrean malformaciones y enfermedades terminales.

—No te preocupes, no me moriré pronto.

—No quise decir eso —la mirada de Stark buscó la del rubio— Yo nunca vi uno, pero a juzgar por tus alas, la mutación fue exitosa.

—¿Estás alabándome?

—Gracias por salvarme —musitó el ingeniero, mordiendo algo de pasta con suavidad.

Steve observó esos labios moverse con lentitud, la punta de una lengua relamiéndolos antes de apretarse para quedarse en silencio. Tenía miedo. El Nómada era un nombre bien conocido entre quienes viajaban por el espacio, sobre todo en zonas poco exploradas. Un asesino despiadado que se movía como una sombra, nadie sabía cómo era, pero todos le temían. Lo cierto era que el rubio no había asesinado a gente inocente, siempre habían sido imbéciles que se cruzaban en su camino, o que pensaban que podían jugar con él cual trofeo de guerra. Pensar en eso le hizo darse cuenta de lo muy solo que había estado.

—¿Tienes idea sobre el tipo de sistema solar en el que estamos?

Stark negó. —Nos desviamos y mucho. Este lugar ya estaba tiempo atrás, ¿cierto?

—Qué listo.

—Reconozco la manufactura de las cosas. Fue de los pioneros en exploración.

—Pues estos pioneros terminaron bien muertos por algo que los atacó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Mientras dormías como bebé estuve inspeccionando.

—Los motores de las naves que se usaban tienen el mismo principio que las nuestras, solamente será cuestión de calibrarlos con los controles.

—Escucha, Stark, no voy a matarte en un descuido. Ya te dije que necesito de tus conocimientos para reparar la nave, así que deja de pensar en que te lastimaré de un momento a otro. Te quiero concentrado en salir de aquí.

—¿Qué pretendían contigo al llevarte en secreto a las minas?

—Una pregunta que se quedará sin respuesta, Stark. Yo tenía entendido que lo sabías, pero al parecer los planes respecto a mi persona no eran castigarme o hubieran sido informados de mi celda de contención.

—No sería la primera vez.

—Me gusta que estés al tanto de lo mentirosas que puedan ser las corporaciones.

—Y no te tengo miedo.

Steve rio. —Termina tu comida, iré a dar una vuelta.

Voló de vuelta a donde esos enormes huesos. Apenas si la posición de los soles se había movido un par de centímetros desde su caída. Estaban sobre una jodida roca atada a la gravedad de dos soles que impedían se moviera, provocando ese clima de mierda. Pero aun así había algo escondido en alguna parte que sobrevivía exitosamente y era el gran depredador. Steve miró a lo lejos ese enorme planeta con su aro de anillos, otro prisionero de ambas estrellas. Había sido una suerte no aterrizar en lo que seguramente hubiera sido un gigante gaseoso. O un planeta tóxico para el caso. Regresó para ir al hangar, descubriendo la nave por completo. No tenía desperfectos más los que provocados por el tiempo.

—Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de usarla —comentó para sí mismo.

El paso de los días fue rápido entre crear su barricada que Stark miró con desdeño puesto que no se veía nada en kilómetros que fuera a matarlos. Trabajaron en los motores de la nave, algo dañados por el polvo que se había colado. Steve miró al ingeniero, estaba mejor ya, melancólico quizá por el duelo. Probablemente por el artefacto en su pecho era que tenía un aroma curioso, de cosas que para el rubio remitían a su origen humilde. Manzana, canela, tierra fresca. Ningún ser humano poseía ya esos aromas desde que todos eran creados por laboratorios en incubadoras de alta tecnología. Las parejas solo pedían su bebé de ensueño y en tres meses tenían a una bola lloriqueando en sus brazos.

—¿Cómo terminaste con esa cosa en el pecho?

—¿Te interesa?

—Que no se diga que trato de ser amable.

Stark se detuvo, ambos metidos en los motores, limpiándose el sudor de su frente antes de responder.

—Lo necesito para vivir.

—¿Un accidente?

—Si a eso le llamarías mi nacimiento, sí.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Mis padres… querían un hijo. Como antes. Solo que olvidaron el pequeño detalle que ellos no eran precisamente como “antes” y cuando nací, mi corazón tenía un defecto. Por eso mi padre creó este artefacto que me ayuda a vivir.

—¿Cómo llegaste a ser ingeniero teniendo algo así?

—Luchando. ¿Tú por qué te convertiste en un asesino?

—Me harté de los manipuladores y ambiciosos.

—¿No era más fácil ser presidente?

Ambos se miraron, riendo después. Stark tosió un poco al sentir de nuevo esa mirada penetrante recorriendo su persona.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto?

—Eres diferente, ahora entiendo el por qué. Yo también nací como tú, e igualmente nací defectuoso.

—Mentiras.

—Fue la mutación lo que me hizo así.

—Tus ojos… ¿no duelen?

—Ya me he acostumbrado a ello, como tú a esa cosa.

—Pero tú tienes alas… puedes irte lejos.

Steve le miró entrecerrando sus ojos, acercándose a él. —¿Crees que un par de alas me dan libertad?

—¿No? —Stark se giró, sus ojos posándose sobre una de sus alas— En lo alto nadie te alcanza… —hubo una duda en aquellos ojos, cambiando a una decisión que llamó su atención— ¿Puedo… tocarla?

—Adelante.

El rubio hubiera querido decirle que no, nadie había tocado sus alas desde aquellos científicos, lo sentía demasiado personal pese a todo. Pero sirvió para tener más cerca al ingeniero, inundando su nariz con ese aroma cuando estiró un brazo para acariciar las plumas blancas de punta azulada que se agitaron. Steve tragó saliva, atento al rostro de Stark. Ese roce había enviado una corriente eléctrica a su entrepierna, sintiéndola caliente igual que su miembro que comenzaba a despertar. Sus ojos volvieron al cuello tan cerca por la posición en que estaban, mirando esas gotas de sudor resbalar por su piel. Gruñó al sentirse demasiado excitado como para importarle ya lo que pensara Stark, irguiéndose lo suficiente para sujetarlo por su cintura y besarlo, empujándole con el peso de su cuerpo contra uno de los motores, colándose entre sus piernas.

Un par de manos golpearon su pecho, quedándose prensadas entre sus cuerpos mientras su lengua invadía la boca del ingeniero, empujando sus caderas para restregarse contra su entrepierna que, para su sorpresa, no fue indiferente a él. Steve sonrió para sí mismo, devorando los labios de Stark y los gemidos que escaparon de ellos al embestirle así, con sus alas envolviéndolos en un capullo. Las piernas del joven prensaron sus caderas, estaba por correrse igual que él, dejando esa boca jalar aire para bajar a su cuello que lamió antes de morderlo lo suficiente para dejar una marca con un gemido ahogado, apretando esas nalgas contra él. Jadeos entrecortados se escucharon en ese silencio corto que siguió, sin moverse, acunados entre las alas del rubio.

—Seguiremos mañana —dijo este, refiriéndose a los motores, tomando la mano de Stark para sacarlo de la nave.

—Steve… espera —el tono extraño del ingeniero lo hizo detenerse a medio camino al laboratorio, mirándole por encima del hombro— Yo…

La sonrisa de Steve fue de oreja a oreja. —¿Eres virgen?

Algo murmuró Stark con sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza. Tenía sentido, la cuestión del sexo era mucho de limpieza y orden en aquellos días, por no decir que se practicaba sin tocarse. Pero el prejuicio de no tener una salud perfecta intervenía y no dudó que, por el artefacto en su pecho, el ingeniero fuese rechazado pese a que eso nada tenía que ver a la hora de conectarse a cables y pantallas. Steve tiró de su brazo, atrayéndolo hacia su costado sujetando su mentón para darle un beso corto.

—Seré gentil. Pero no lo haremos como los demás.

Los latidos furiosos del corazón de Stark fueron como aliciente para el rubio, llevándole hasta la cama donde le desnudó mientras las tímidas manos del ingeniero acariciaron sus alas. Algo tenía ese toque que disparaba su libido, igual que los gemidos de aquel joven retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo sin atinar a pensar cómo podía lograr arrebatarle la razón con su lengua y manos. Pese a que se tomó su tiempo preparándolo, aun estaba muy estrecho. Un par de lágrimas brotaron de los ojos bien cerrados de Stark, arañando su espalda, tirando de un par de plumas. Ese sentido de posesividad oculto, despertó en Steve, besando esos labios ya hinchados al comenzar a moverse. Luego de un rato, las caderas del ingeniero por fin se sincronizaron con las suyas, haciendo de las embestidas más profundas.

—¡Steve!

Ese aroma más marcado, la forma en que su cuerpo se arqueó contra el colchón, esos cabellos empapados de sudor desparramados sobre la almohada, las piernas de Stark enroscándose desesperadas alrededor de sus caderas al alcanzar el orgasmo fue una experiencia que el rubio prometió repetir. Había tenido pocos placeres en su vida, muy pocos. Poseer a ese ingeniero en el lugar del universo menos pensado iba directo al primer lugar. La punta de sus alas se levantó al tocar su propio éxtasis, agitándose cuando terminó dentro de Stark, enterrándose con fuerza y jadeando con fuerza, apretando sus párpados antes de caer sobre un costado, sin apoyar su peso sobre aquel artefacto, quedándose así hasta recuperarse igual que el joven.

—Pesas… demasiado…

La tarea de reparar los motores se vio algo lenta debido a sus siguientes encuentros sexuales, Steve había olvidado lo bien que se sentía y Anthony estaba conociendo un nuevo mundo. Sin noches para dormir, las inventaban cerrando todas las ventanas y puertas para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos. El rubio quiso comentarle a cerca de una mutación que podía provocarle, pero nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo. No por miedo sino porque Anthony ya se sentía lo suficientemente raro con su artefacto para agregarle una posible consecuencia de estar con él, prefiriendo callar y terminar de arreglar los motores. Fue en uno de los viajes para recuperar el combustible de su nave caída que Stark se percató de algo.

—Steve, los soles.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Seguían brillando en su misma posición, solo que ahora emitían una luz azul, comenzando a cambiar el panorama siempre amarillento por uno más azulado.

—Es un efecto provocado por otra atmósfera —observó el ingeniero, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Anthony?

—Imagina que pones una lente entre ambos, es lo que pasa. Pero este planeta no puede tener esa clase de atmósfera, menos tan amplia.

—Pero sí nuestro vecino de los aros.

—Extraño —Stark se quedó pensativo, respingando cuando una mano atrapó una de sus nalgas— ¡Steve! no lo vamos a hacer ahora.

—¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

—¿Averiguar por qué está pasando esto?

El rubio bufó fastidiado, levantando por sus caderas al joven para besarlo. Le cargó así hasta un trozo de la nave donde le estampó, sus manos ya serpenteando por debajo de sus ropas usando sus alas para pegarle por completo a la superficie metálica.

—Steve… espera… aah, espera…

Anthony rodó sus ojos al sentir su erección tallarse contra su miembro, abrazándose a su cuello. Fue cuestión de un segundo que cambió ese aroma de excitación a terror que detuvo a Steve, levantando su mirada para verle palidecer.

—¿Anthony?

—S-Steve…

Un enorme planeta, un tercero que no habían visto antes en el paisaje, comenzó a elevarse por el horizonte cubriendo la luz de ambos soles. Steve soltó al ingeniero, igualmente estupefacto a ese eclipse inesperado que comenzó a oscurecerlo todo. Algo en su mente tuvo sentido, girándose para ver a un desconcertado Stark antes de sujetarle por la cintura, cargando las baterías de combustible en otra mano y batir sus alas para huir hacia la base lo más pronto posible.

—¡Steve! ¿Qué pasa?

—Oscuridad, salen en la oscuridad.

—¿De qué hablas?

Las sombras parecieron perseguirlos, en un vuelo apresurado, tanto como las alas de Steve se lo permitieron con la vista fija en la base a lo lejos. Todo fue cubierto por la titánica sombra de ese planeta, dejándolos en una completa oscuridad. Anthony se tensó en el agarre del rubio al escuchar un chillido agudo muy a lo lejos. Ese depredador que solo aparecía cuando no había luz. Llegaron a la base, ambos encendiendo todo a un pedido de Steve, quien miró hacia atrás antes de cerrar la primera de las compuertas. Sus ojos sensibles vieron el calor de cientos de cuerpos volando hacia ellos, diminutos puntos que pronto se convertirían en enormes bestias. Cerró de golpe, como las otras dos puertas antes de terminar en el laboratorio, abrazando a Stark sin responder a sus quejas, envolviéndolo en sus alas cuyas plumas se tensaron para endurecerse.

—No te muevas —murmuró al ingeniero.

Escucharon esos chillidos sobre ellos, golpes en los techos exteriores de la base, rasguños y aleteos que duraron varios minutos hasta que se alejaron, dejándolos tranquilos por lo menos hasta que volvieran. Anthony frunció su ceño, esperando a que Steve recogiera sus alas para sentarse en el suelo.

—¿Cómo sabías…?

—Algo se comió el animal cuyos huesos ya has visto. Algo atacó a los exploradores de esta base. No tenía idea de qué era o cómo se movían hasta que ocurrió el eclipse. Tan solo debemos esperar a que pase.

—Steve —Stark tragó saliva— No tenemos ese tiempo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Las celdas solo tienen duración máxima de tres días. Definitivamente pasaron más de tres días en esta base antes de quedarse en completa oscuridad y a merced de esas cosas que seguro son sensibles a la luz como tus ojos.

—¿Puede un eclipse durar tanto?

Anthony asintió, claramente angustiado. —Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—Lo más pronto posible.

—Son fotosensibles, podemos hacer un camino hacia la nave, colocar la última batería e irnos —propuso Anthony, mirando al rubio— Antes que se agoten las baterías de las celdas.

—¿Qué tan viable es para ti hacerte un traje luminoso usando el artefacto en tu pecho como fuente de energía?

—¿Qué? ¿Para…? Sería algo sencillo, es decir, tampoco es que lo usaré mucho tiempo. Solo para llegar a la nave, ¿cierto? Pero no alcanzaría para ti.

—Yo usaré otra cosa.

—Steve…

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer, la barricada que hice no resistirá tantos ataques.

—¿Crees que volverán?

El rubio asintió, levantándose junto con el ingeniero. —Debieron percibirnos desde sus madrigueras en el subsuelo, donde deben esconderse durante el tiempo de luz. Van a volver y temo que cada vez serán más conforme pase el tiempo.

Ya no se dijeron más, cada uno dedicándose a preparar todo para lo que sería un plan muy arriesgado, pero el único que tenían. Sin la máquina trabajando con luz, se acabaría el agua. Con fallo de luz esas cosas se acercarían más. Trabajaron casi un día completo, deteniéndose cuando escuchaban esos chillidos. Anthony se dio cuenta del patrón, los golpeteos y sonidos eran cada vez más frecuentes. Sin duda el que esa área estuviera iluminada los cegaba para verlos, pero debían olfatearlos, escuchar sus movimientos. Tal como decía Steve, quien tenía sentidos similares, estaban seguros de que se escondían bajo esas placas de metal que derribarían cuando las luces se apagaran. Stark hizo su traje con cables improvisados, preparando una carretilla para las baterías y reuniendo todas las lámparas que aún funcionaban.

—También hay bengalas de señal de auxilio, creo que podemos… ¿Steve?

Una mano de este lo sujetó por la nuca atrayéndolo hacia su pecho. El rubio detectó un cambio en el aroma del ingeniero, no era por la tensión. Cerró sus ojos al aspirar su olor con su nariz enterrada en sus cabellos. Anthony parpadeó confundido, aquel hombre tenía maneras raras para momentos así. Al separarse le miró con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Todo listo?

—Sí… ¿esas son armas?

—No van a dejarnos ir tan tranquilos —Steve le miró unos segundos, levantando su mentón— Caminarás frente a mí tirando de las baterías.

—Eso no es lo que…

—Lo harás.

—Pueden intentar pescarte por tus alas, es mejor si vamos a la par. Te puedo proteger.

—Irás al frente, Anthony. Y si te lo ordeno, vas a correr sin mirar atrás.

La expresión del joven fue tal que, por primera vez en su vida, Steve alcanzó lo que tanto anhelaba cuando se inscribió en aquel proyecto para convertirse luego en un monstruo perseguido. Ahí estaba, en esos temblorosos ojos azules que se humedecieron con una súplica silenciosa en ellos. Las dudas o conflictos que tuviera, se disiparon, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Anthony, pegando su frente con la del ingeniero, besando su frente.

—Vas a correr sin mirar atrás.

Cuando las luces comenzaron a fallar, fue que se decidieron a salir. Anthony envuelto en luz por su traje, tirando del carrito que llevaba las baterías con Steve detrás usando unos tubos flexibles que rodeaban su cuerpo y alas. Lanzaron unas luces de bengala, igual que gruesos tubos al frente para marcar el camino. La docena de metros entre la puerta y la nave pareció de pronto tan distante como una estrella y otra. Stark contuvo su aliento al ver por la tenue luz de sus lámparas flanqueándolos las criaturas que ya habían derribado las luces exteriores. Parecían como insectos de la parte superior, con patas y cola espinudos, de garras retráctiles y colmillos que chasqueaban de un hocico largo.

—Anthony —llamó el rubio, apenas empujándole.

Había la suficiente luz para mantenerlos alejados, amontonándose en los flancos siseando y arañando el suelo buscando apagar esas lámparas. El ingeniero tomó aire, tirando del carrito. La nave estaba cerca, iban a mitad de camino y tenían suficiente luz para que no se acercaran. Una de las criaturas chilló, brincando sobre una de las lámparas, abriendo un hueco. Garras silbaron cerca de ellos. Steve miró alrededor. Eran más de cien, mucho más. Y ya habían adivinado para donde se dirigían, trepándose a la nave. Miró la espalda de Anthony, caminando cauteloso, pero sin parar. Otra lámpara se rompió, permitiendo que un grupo más numeroso se acercara peligrosamente a ellos.

—¡Anthony, corre!

Stark se tensó, deteniéndose unos segundos. Una garra alcanzó su muslo izquierdo, abriendo una herida. Apretando la correa del carrito, echó a correr hacia la plataforma de ascenso. Steve sonrió, quedándose quieto y tomando las luces que le rodeaban para lanzarlas a los flancos del ingeniero. Las bestias aullaron al verlo desprotegido, los primeros cuerpos cayendo por los disparos de las armas cuyas municiones pronto se agotaron. El rubio jamás apartó su mirada de Anthony, estirando al máximo sus alas con sus brazos cruzándose a la altura de su pecho, jalando aire. Cada pluma, cada parte de sus alas vibró hasta que sus alas emitieron un destello de luz tan fuerte que pareció de día por un par de segundos, quemando a las criaturas más cercanas.

Y también a él.

—¡CORRE…! Vete… Anthony…

La nave estaba libre de las bestias cuando el joven ingeniero entró. Steve cayó de rodillas, sintiendo la sangre correr de sus ojos, oídos, nariz y boca. Los chillidos fueron más agudos, rodeándolo. Estaban furiosos por ese truco. El rubio tosió lo que le pareció un coágulo de sangre, escuchando los motores de la nave encenderse. Aquellas criaturas también lo escucharon, dirigiendo su atención hacia la nave.

—Oh, no… no van a tocarlos…

Un segundo destello quemó otro tanto de las criaturas. Steve sintió como sus pulmones ardían. Con los ojos nublados por la sangre, alcanzó a ver ese punto brillante de la nave despegando hacia el cielo, lejos de todos ellos. Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro antes de caer al suelo con el cuerpo carbonizado. Después de décadas perdido, luego de años guardando rencores, de ver pasar el tiempo burlándose de su suerte, había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado por todos esos mundos, esas estrellas.

Un hogar. Un propósito.

Anthony gritó, con sus manos temblando sobre los controles de vuelo, llorando el nombre de Steve mientras esos dos soles aparecían de vuelta al rodear el gigantesco planeta. Una vez que el piloto automático entró en funcionamiento, soltó los controles para hacerse ovillo en el asiento, abrazando sus piernas. Cuando llegara a su destino, informaría sobre el desastre de aquel vuelo, así como la muerte de todos los pasajeros excepto él por un simple error de computadora. Al preguntarle a cerca del Nómada, escuchando la mentira de que habían encontrado que se había colado entre la tripulación en el último minuto, respondió que debió morir con los demás, porque nunca supo de él. No volvieron a molestarlo, con unas vacaciones pagadas como recompensa.

Stark renunció, prefiriendo vivir en una de esas colonias granjeras, alejado de todo el bullicio de las metrópolis, corporaciones y experimentos genéticos. Hizo su propia granja, ahí criaría sano y salvo el hijo de Steve. El contacto con su ADN había mutado su cuerpo para albergar descendencia, un rasgo evolutivo por el cual habían exterminado a los híbridos como el rubio. Se salía de los planes, de los controles del gobierno y las empresas que manejaban los nacimientos de la población. Pero la vida se abría camino de formas insospechadas. No se podía mantener a la humanidad en el mismo estado por tanto tiempo.

Anthony levantó su vista del suelo donde recogió una pequeña pluma, riendo al ver las piruetas en el aire que su pequeño hizo, con esas alas tan similares a su padre, salvo que ahora también tenían un color rojizo en el medio. Cabellos castaños y ojos azules. Fuerte, curioso, con la extraña habilidad de crear redes como las arañas, trepar por las paredes como una. Había escuchado el rumor sobre una colonia, donde existían otros híbridos como su hijo, descendientes refugiados bajo roca sólida lejos del desprecio o la muerte. En cuanto su hijo estuviera lo suficientemente grande, los buscaría.

—¡Peter! Es hora de la cena.

**F I N**


End file.
